Visual descriptors are used in image or video analysis tasks to identify and describe keypoints in images for various purposes, such as image retrieval or object detection, for example. The keypoint descriptors and their coordinates are typically sent from an encoder to a decoder so that the decoder can easily perform these analysis tasks. However, their transmission or storage uses valuable bandwidth and therefore compression of these descriptors is needed.